walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
The Walking Dead: Survival Instinct
For other video games, see Video Game. The Walking Dead: Survival Instinct is a first person shooter video game based on AMC's The Walking Dead, under development by Terminal Reality. It has been released on March 19, 2013 in North America, March 21, 2013 in Australia, March 27, 2013 in New Zealand, and March 22, 2013 in Europe. The game acts as a prequel to the TV Series revolving around Daryl and his brother, Merle Dixon, on a haunting, unforgiving quest to make their way to the supposed safety of Atlanta. Players will control Daryl as they attempt to avoid detection from zombies that hunt using sight, sound, and smell and will choose between fighting them or using stealth to avoid detection. According to Activision, “No place is truly safe for Daryl as he makes his way through the Georgia countryside in this new, post-apocalyptic world.” Supplies will be scarce and players will need to carefully manage food, ammunition and supplies as they make their way through the game. Daryl will encounter a slew of other characters along the way that can help or hurt him. Whether or not these characters accompany Daryl is completely up to the player and represents just some of the major decisions that will constantly be made while fighting to survive.Activision Reveals Walking Dead First Person Shooter, IGN, June 7, 2012. The game is currently on the following platforms: *Xbox 360 *PlayStation 3 *Wii U *PC Plot The Walking Dead Video Game will show the story of how Daryl and Merle Dixon arrived in Atlanta. They will have to manage their supplies carefully, and also deal with any other survivors they encounter on their way. Cast *Norman Reedus as Daryl Dixon. *Michael Rooker as Merle Dixon. *Chris Cason as Jimmy Blake. *Chuck Huber as Jess Collins. *Bruce Dubose as Buck. *Markus Lloyd as Mike Swenson and Todd Jeffries. *Akron Watson as Chris Brian. *Troy Baker as Aiden Caroll. *Martha Harms as Jane Caroll. *R. Bruce Elliot as Terry Harrison, Will Dixon and Sheriff Turner. *Chris Burnett as Noah Cruz and Warren Bedford. *Colleen Clickenbeard as Anna 'Scout' Turner. *Rosaria Cruz as Dr. Candace Jenner. *Pam Daughtry as Dr. Dowdle and Holly. *Cynthia Dorn as Charlene Wilson. *Jamie Marchi as Sheila Schneider. *Joel McDonald as Deputy Lee. *Brina Palencia as Mia Park. *Chris Sabat as Ahmad Farran. *Unknown as Elizabeth(woman on radio). *Unknown as Deputy Kessler. *Unknown as Sniper on roof Gameplay The game is played from a first-person perspective to limit the players view of the environment and the walkers to create a sense of fear. The controls are similar to almost every FPS game. There will also be multiple choices avaliable. In one playthrough you may go to one city but in another you may take the country side route, which can help the player finding more supplies and survivors. The player controls Daryl Dixon. You can use several weapons and tactics to deal with walkers. You can use melee weapons, firearms and Daryl Dixon's signature weapon: the Crossbow. The player can also be sneaky. If a zombie is distracted and Daryl aproacches silently without being detected, he can make executions. Being sneaky and using melee weapons is much more safe, because it avoids being detected by a large quantity of walkers. Its better to save ammo for really needed situations, when surrounded by walkers, for example. Walkers Walkers can smell, hear and see the player. They are also created using a random generator so there will rarely be two of the exact same walker model at the same time. Just as in the comic series and the TV series, a walker is not much of a threat, but more of them can be really dangerous. The walkers can only be killed via headshots or serious trauma to the head. They will also kill the player with one bite, altrough they punch a lot of times before attempting biting. The player is also discouraged from fighting multiple walkers at once and is instead recommended to avoid them at all costs. Survivors There are many survivors featured in the game, most of them not seen before. The player can recruit survivors to his group during the game, and this is useful for various situations. They can be sent on missions to collect food, fuel and supplies. They may be killed during their search, meaning you lose the survivor and whatever they are carrying with them. Supplies Supplies are very important on the game. You can heal yourself and your group members with sports drinks and meal packages, you can use fuel to explore different ways on the game and find random loot. Supplies are randomly spawned, what makes each playthrough different. Distraction Items Distraction items are used to distract walkers. Those items vary: from empty cans and bottles to flares. Throwing those items far away will make all walkers on the surrounding to go there and make your way safe. (Or not, if you commit a serious mistake and attract them instead.) Development The game was in development since late 2011 or early 2012, it went gold on March 4th 2013. It was developed by Terminal Reality (Blood Rayne, Ghostbusters) and published by Activision. The game was first announced July 6th 2012. The first gameplay was shown on December 24th 2012. The first gameplay had a bad reception mainly due to the lacking quality of the visuals. The games released on March 19th (US), March 21st (Aus) March 22nd (Eu) and March 27th (NZ). Reviews Though very few reviews were given on the games initial release, reviews have overall given the game a negative rating with Metacritic giving the game a 30 out of 100, the community giving it an average rating of 5.5 out of 10. IGN's community has given the game a 6.8 out of 10, giving it an okay score. Whilst the professional review has a bad rating of 4.5. citing that the overall feel of the game was outdated and unfinished. Gamespots community has given the scoring for all available systems; 6.4 for the 360 version, 5.7 for the PS3, 5.8 for the PC version, and 5.5 for the WiiU version. Overall the game has received mixed to negative reviews. Keep an eye out as more info. will be posted as more is released. Trailers File:The Walking Dead Survival Instinct Launch Date Trailer|Launch Date Trailer File:Walking Dead The Game Teaser Trailer|Teaser Trailer File:The Walking Dead Survival Instinct Gameplay Trailer 1|Gameplay Trailer 1 Achievements/Trophies The following is a list of all obtainable Achievements and trophies in the game. Gallery Walking-Dead-FPS-01.jpg Walking-Dead-FPS-02.jpg Survival-Instinct-02.jpg merlefromgame.jpg large (4).jpg Darylsurvivalinstinct.png WalkingDeadSurvivalInstinct_herd_bonusLG.jpg SI Zombie Courtyard.png SI Merle Jumping.png SI Male Survivor.png SI Daryl and Merle.png SI Schoolbus.png SurvivalInstinctC.png walkingdeadsurvivalinstinct3.jpg Dont Open.png walking-dead-survival-instinct-ear-necklaces.jpg Norman Reedus Survival Instinct.png|An screenshot Norman Reedus put up on his official Twitter (he got the game early) Walker Execution Pack.jpg twdsi2.png|Picture found on the survival instinct website twdsi3.png twdsimap.png|The Map for survival instinct SIUnnamedGuy.png SIUnnamedGirl.png SIBlockingDoor.png SIBus.png SIUnnamedGuy2.png The-Walking-Dead-Survival-Instinct-PC.jpg|Artwork from the pc version 4errgtg.jpg|Artwork from the version of Xbox360 3t.jpg|Artwork from the PS3 version External Links *Official Site of the Survival Instinct Game *The Walking Dead Game - Official Trailer of the Survival Instinct Game Trivia *While The Walking Dead Video Game is considered canon to the comic series, The Walking Dead: Survival Instinct is considered canon to the TV series.'The Walking Dead Game' Announced: First-Person-Shooter Set in Zombie-Ridden Georgia On Its Way, Tech & Trend. Eric Brown, (July 8th, 2012.) *If you pre-order The Walking Dead: Survival Instinct at GameStop, you will receive exclusive DLC called "Herd Mode Challenge" as well as a "Walker Ear keychain".Dunning, Jason. Pre-order The Walking Dead: Survival Instinct at GameStop, Get Exclusive ‘Herd Mode’ DLC and a Walker Ear Keychain PlayStationLifeStyle (January 14, 2013) You will also gain access to the following exclusive weapons in game: **Survival Knife **Saw-toothed Machete **Kukri Knife **Reinforced Hatchet **Advanced Machete *The game was originally set for release on March 26th, 2013, but was changed to March 19th, 2013 for unknown reasons.Dunning, Jason. The Walking Dead: Survival Instinct Release Date Changed, You Can Now Kill Zombies Earlier PlayStationLifeStyle (January 30, 2013) *Other than the Dixon's, Andrea, Amy and Dr. Candace Jenner and Dr. Edwin Jenner are the only characters from the show who are mentioned in the game. References